The present invention relates to a system for sterilization of spaces and surfaces.
It is known that some spaces and surfaces are contaminated with various types of bacteria, mold, etc. It is therefore necessary to decontaminate such spaces and surfaces with the use of corresponding decontamination means. When a professional or a general user has to decontaminate a space or a surface, he must uses various substances, as well as corresponding protective gear, which he obtains individually and use during the process of decontamination. It is believed that it is advisable to provide a system which would satisfy all needs for decontamination of corresponding spaces and surfaces.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for sterilization or decontamination of spaces and surfaces which efficiently performs its intended functions.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in a system of sterilization of spaces and surfaces, which includes a container having a plurality of walls which jointly define an inner chamber, a cover connected with said container turnably between an open position in which said inner chamber of said container is open and a closed position in which said inner chamber is closed; a plurality of compartments formed in said inner chamber and including a sprayer compartment; a mask compartment, a glove compartment, at least one encapsulant compartment, and a fungicide compartment which are separate from one another and do not communicate with one another; a uniform compartment provided in said cover; means for locking said cover with said container and unlocking said cover from the same; and elements for sterilization including a sprayer removably arranged in said sprayer compartment, a mask removably arranged in said mask compartment, an encapsulant removably arranged in said at least one encapsulant compartment, a fungicide removably arranged in said fungicide compartment, at least one glove arranged in said glove compartment, and a uniform arranged in said uniform compartment.
When the system is designed in accordance with the present invention, it includes a mobile container closeable by the cover which can be easily carried by a user, and all materials, equipment and gear necessary for providing sterilization of spaces and surfaces.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.